1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of language processing, and more specifically, to analyzing conversational data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The goal of language processing is to understand language data, such as paragraphs of text on a website. Most existing applications of language processing are focused on determining the subject matter of or type of content addressed by language data. However, determining the subject matter of language data provides no insight about the entity providing or interacting with the language data. Conventional language processing techniques are thus limited in their abilities to identify an entity associated with the language data.